After The Snowset
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: ...Sasuke's returned to Konoha after four years, The whole of Team seven are set out on an S-ranked mission shortly after and they encounter the Akatsuki who are growing fond of Team 7's blossom   : I'm bad at summarys xD Mercy :C
1. Finding a Place To Stay

After the Snowset 

_T^T this is one of many fanfictions that I've written that I've taken a liking into. Hopefully this one will be more popular than the other ones I've created. ^^; But one of the reasons that might be is because I barely know anyone on :3 So reviews would be appreciated, any type of comments are accepted, but don't overkill the negative ones…Please? T^T_

_**Disclaimer;**_

_I don't own Naruto whatsoever…I'm not Masashi Kishimoto man ¬.¬ I'm a seventeen year old woman…_

Chapter 1: Finding a place to stay…

_Sakura's POV _

_(Point of view)_

It's been over nine hours since I asked him to meet me here. I shivered violently before fastening all my gear up. I always knew him for being late…But it's just downright rude to leave a fully developed lady waiting in the freezing cold. Naruto and Sasuke got to leave the village earlier to organise the hotel we'd be staying at. I would have gone with them…But they needed to have some time to bond. Sasuke only returned to Konoha a couple of months ago, and he's only just getting back to old habits. Sai and Yamato had also taken off even earlier than that, to gather information on the location of the Akatsuki. In fact, I was waiting for Kakashi even before Sai and Yamato left.

I finally picked up a small chakra flare emitting from Kakashi. I turned around and looked up at Kakashi. I sweat dropped and refrained from punching the smirk from under his mask.

"H-How long have you been standing there…Kakashi-_kun_?" I whispered dangerously as Kakashi's on visible eye wrinkled up into a smile.

"Oh, Me? I've been here since 10 O'clock this morning." He replied, a hint of amusement lacing his tone. I took a really, _really_ deep breath before meeting his eyes.

"I have been waiting seven more hours then I should have, for a guy who was behind me the whole time…" I stated before storming out of the gates.

"April Fools, Sakura-_kun._" Kakashi chuckled, following me carefully.

"…Kakashi…It's the middle of November…" I sighed before attempting to warm my hands up without using chakra. I could hear a menacing chuckle from behind me...but for now, I chose to ignore it.

_Naruto and Sasuke_

"Naruto…" Sasuke bored. Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen before turning to the stoic Uchiha.

"Uhmm?" Naruto hummed through his food. Sasuke left the bill on the tables and headed out of the stand.

"We need to focus on our mission. We need to find a place to sleep before Sai and Yamato come at least." Sasuke turned the corner, leaving Naruto to thank the owner of the Ramen stand. The two searched until they came across a hotel called 'The Pussay Lodge' Sasuke and Naruto exchanged awkward looks before the two of them burst out roaring in laughter. After two seconds the two ninja composed themselves. People around them thought they were mad, laughing in fits for a second and instantly stopping the next. They then decided that it would be a stupid Idea to check if that Hotel was appropriate and started to walk to the east of the village hidden in the sound.

Naruto and Sasuke then passed a hotel called 'Jiggalo's Galore' they both snorted before eavesdropping on a rather loud conversation going on between a man and a girl.

"You're just a god damn tramp! No one wants you here, you're poison! Now get the fuck outta here before I make you myself! You're nothing but trouble!" The man roared, getting the attention from most of the people around him. The girl didn't give him a second glance before walking away, giving men a flirtatious look to any men she deemed worthy.

"Jeesh, You get some really bad women in the sound village…You'd probably find ten year old girls with buckets here…" Naruto commented seriously before Sasuke gave him an appalled look.

"Naruto, that's revolting." Sasuke scorned.

"It's not like I'm lying…" Naruto whispered as the girl came in our direction. She stopped in front of Sasuke and tried to sort her hair out.

"Hey there sexy, How would you like to come back to my place for sex?" the girl, no older than fourteen, had attempted to push her chest forwards to make her boobs look bigger than they really were. Sasuke merely kept a stoic expression on, while Naruto snickered.

"No, I don't like the idea of going around some minors' house. Let alone have sex with a bucket." Sasuke walked off, leaving the girl open mouthed and in shock. "Also, close your mouth, people might think that you're open for business." Sasuke finished. Naruto, along with the other civilians on the street, burst out with laughter. Naruto run up to catch up with Sasuke after hearing the mutters of 'Revenge' from the fourteen year old slut.

"You go Sasuke." Naruto sung, flicking his wrist out in a girly manor. Sasuke chose to ignore him, but he couldn't help that cocky smirk from crawling onto his face.


	2. Fools Play

_^/^ Here's another chapter for my fanfic :3 I was very happy to get a review ^w^ here's your answer also :3_

_Sapphire228: It basically means a girl who's had sex with loads of men at a young age and so her womanly areas are wider than they should be? ^^; I'm really awkward when it comes to explaining stuff like that ^^; I hope that was a good enough answer? X3_

_-More reviews = quicker upload of the next Chapter :3 Oh, And I don't own Naruto C_

Chapter 2: Fools play

_Sakura and Kakashi_

Sakura and Kakashi had eventually reached the border of the sound village, also meeting Sai and Yamato along the way.

"…Did you gather any information on the Akatsuki then Sai?" Sakura asked as Kakashi walked ahead with Yamato. Sai looked over at Sakura and stared at her for a while.

"W-What?" Sakura stuttered before blushing ever so slightly. "Oh," She started before mentally face-palming. "Yeah, Tell me about that later Sai."

"Hey! Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted from across the street. Sakura's face lit up slightly. "Over here! We found a place to stay!" Naruto continued. The four picked up their pace to the shouting knucklehead.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop shouting already." Sakura waved her hand dismissively as Sai plastered on a fake smile.

"You really want to announce to the sound village that you have no balls?" Sai commented. Sakura instantly sighed and walked ahead, Sasuke followed her to show her where they're staying. Kakashi and Yamato stayed in case things got too ugly.

"What? Are you really starting this again!" Naruto yelled even louder, his hands clenching into fists.

"Starting what? I've merely reminded you of who you really are." Sai retorted with a stoic expression on his face. Kakashi and Yamato gave each other a glance.

"Well, it seems as if there team work is falling apart, Kakashi? Should we inform Sasuke of our plan?" Yamato murmured so quietly that Kakashi had troubles catching the whole sentence. Kakashi thought for a second before shaking his head. Yamato smirked and quietly produced a clone of himself.

"…Itachi, form into him." Kakashi said after a while of observing the two children fighting. Yamato left his clone where it was and he transformed into Itachi. Within two seconds 'Itachi' reached Sakura and hit a pressure point.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. Kakashi, Yamato's clone, Naruto and Sai just about caught a cloaked figure taking Sakura away.

"Sasuke? What the hell is going on?" Naruto roared. Sasuke glared at Naruto before appearing next to him.

"Sasuke, Sai, Naruto. Save Sakura now! Me and Yamato will catch up, that's an order!" Kakashi commanded harshly as the three nodded and took off. After they were out of earshot the two looked at each other and started chuckling. "Did you see the looks on their faces? Especially Sai and Naruto, They dropped the argument straight away. Whoops, It looks like their teamwork is still intact, although I suppose it's a good thing to give them exercises once in a while. You can't always give them a constant break." Yamato stated, Kakashi merely nodded and pulled out 'Make out Paradise' "Seventh time reading it through?" Yamato continued as Kakashi closed his only visible eye and smiled.

"Eighth." Kakashi corrected.

_Sasuke_

I could barely get a glimpse of the targets face when he knocked Sakura out, nor did I care, seeing as we were now ordered to save Sakura, yet again. She hasn't changed a bit since I've last seen her. She may be more intelligent and have more of a womanly body, but as far as strength and power goes, she's useless.

"Sasuke! Why did he steal Sakura away from us?" Naruto yelled tiresomely. I chose to ignore him and increased my pace instead.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Naruto tried again. I ignored him and increased my pace further. I was beginning to catch up to the guy who took Sakura.

"Sasuke! Why Would he-!"

"Why would Sasuke know that, Naruto?" Sai interrupted in his plain voice, I didn't like the sound of that sentence, for some reason it had seemed more of an insult towards me.

"Oi! Give us Sakura back you pedo kidnapper!" Naruto shouted. Our target stopped running and jumped on top of one of the roofs. We stopped along with him, except we had to look up at him… and the sun was in our eyes, so yet again we couldn't identify him straight away.

"And why should I even consider on doing that?" His voice was enough to get an instant reaction from me. I jumped up, drawing my katana, and aimed for his neck. The closer I got the more my suspicions of the voices owner came true.

"Itachi." I growled before swinging my katana across his neck. He dodged by ducking and forced a weird chakra to my stomach. I whole body grew numb and before I knew it I was falling to the ground, at a dangerous speed.

_Naruto_

I didn't quite catch what Sasuke mumbled towards the kidnapper, but within seconds of jumping up to attack him, he came falling back down twice as quick. Sai stayed perfectly still…selfish bastard. I, on the other hand, caught Sasuke and placed him out of the way in a sitting position.

"One down, two to go." The kidnapper murmured.

"What do you want with _our_ Sakura anyway!" I roared. I heard no reply so I focused to try and see his face instead.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered, I looked over at him and furrowed my eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"What, Sasuke?" I said, frustrated with waiting.

"It's Itachi." He answered. Instantly I jumped up, performing a range of shadow clones.

"Naruto," Sai started, quietly, expecting me not to hear his warning. Ignored it anyhow and got all my clones to take a kunai out to stab Itachi with them. He blocked every single one of my clones and dispelled them by forcing his palm into their stomachs. Before I could retaliate, Itachi had forced his palm onto my stomach and I started falling down…great.

_^^;; Sorry for the late update D: I've been ill -_- And I don't even know what I've caught D: If anyone knows what I have it would help D: just below my stomach is sore and It's been that way for 3 days now :c It started with sharp pains and has now settled to a constant pain that changes from better to worse :( but Yeah : ( If it's still hurting by the time I post this up (05/04/12) I'll be getting it checked ^^;; But I hate medical people O.O They scare me :( Reviews would be cool 8] _


	3. And we have to do what?

Chapter 3: And we have to do what?

_Thank you guys for reviewing ^/^ especially Kenzie-Onee-Chan ^^) Straight into the next chapter D: And sorry for any spelling/punctuation/etc mistakes D: Sometimes I just don't notice them myself._

…_.I don't own Naruto _

_Sakura_

Ugh….what the hell happened? I looked up to see someone forcing a strong sort of Chakra into Naruto's stomach. I widened my eyes and cloaked my chakra immediately. I slowly stood behind the stranger and looked down at Naruto, Sasuke and Sai on the ground below us. I looked over at Sai, who had no intention of saving Naruto, and frowned. I pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Naruto's jacket. As Soon as the kunai left my hand, Sai jumped up to the stranger. I forced chakra into my palm and punched the stranger. He wasn't expecting it so he flew right into Sai's attack. I heard a loud sigh of relief from Naruto as I heard a soft 'thud' of the strangers body hitting the floor.

I jumped down to Sai's level and no later after my feet touched the ground, the stranger had poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, breaking the silence. Sasuke stood up and started walking.

"We just got tricked…" He mumbled, walking past me. Sai smiled at me while Naruto got himself down.

"Congratulations to Sakura and Sai for actually using Teamwork," Yamato had walked around the corner, followed by Kakashi.

"I'm very disappointed in you two," Kakashi said, aiming his comment towards Naruto and Sasuke. "I thought I taught you better. And to think, Sakura was held captive and she saved herself." Kakashi pushed his insults forward intentionally. I sweat dropped and held my hands up in defence.

"A-Actually If it wasn't for Sai, the guy would have got away…" I murmured and Naruto and Sasuke exchanged deadly glares towards Kakashi.

_Kakashi__ – (A few hours later)_

"Wait…So let me get this straight…We have to work under a snobby rich family?" Sakura asked after I briefed everyone on our mission.

"Yes, the Akatsuki are very close to this family. In fact, this family is horribly in debt to the Akatsuki," I answered while rummaging around through my bag for hair dyes. I could sense everyone exchanging awkward glances to each other. "Seeing how they can sense a Henge from a mile away. We're all going to have to change our looks. This goes from Hairstyles to dressing styles…and also speech patterns and body movements." I took out the six boxes of different coloured hair dye. Sakura looked as if she was about to cry.

"Ah Cool! I call dibs on the-Ow! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as Sakura hit him around the head.

"Don't be so hasty. Kakashi decides who gets what colour." She said seriously. They both sat back and watched me contemplate what each member should look like.

"Okay," I turned to Yamato. "You are going to have to grow a beard, and cut your hair a bit shorter. Your personality will be almost perverted but in a way that is considered to be normal and your speaking patterns will be short and snappy, but in a polite way. You will get angry easily if you get proven wrong and you get horny over men," I picked up the red hair dye and also the bleaching kit and handed it over to Yamato, He glared at me before taking the hair products. "I'm joking about the last part…" I defended. I then turned to Sai and picked up another bleaching kit. "You'll have white, or light blonde hair. You'll be really rude and inconsiderate towards anyone else's feelings no matter what, unless you are being spoken to by a boss. You will dress in loose clothing and your humour will be dry and you'll walk with a cocky face on at all times." Sai picked up the bleaching kit while Naruto scoffed.

"That will be very easy for Sai to do, seeing as he already ticks some of those boxes." Naruto Grumbled. I sighed deeply. _This will take ages._

"Right, you guys, just rest. I'll tell you individually how you're to act and dress after you rest. Now go." I commanded. Sakura was the first to stand up and run to the bathroom. I walked to the room closest to the door and set everything out for the night ahead.

_:D Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow :3 Thanks for reviewing /_


	4. The child game

Chapter 4: The child game…

_Sorry guys about the last chapter ^^; to me it seemed a bit slow? D: Ahh, I dunno . Here's a longer chapter to read :3 And also in the previous chapter at the end they're in the Hotel D: I don't know If I mentioned that or anything ._

_Kakashi_

After I heard everyone settle down into their rooms, I decided to pick up all the hair products and venture to Naruto's room first. I stood outside the door for a little while before figuring out that Sasuke and Sakura were in the room too…Well, I suppose that's a bonus.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," I greeted while entering the room. They all turned to me, ready to hear how they would be changing themselves.

I picked up the dark greeny blue hair dye and handed it over to Sakura. Ladies first after all…

"You're going to have very long hair. You'll be shy but striking; you will wear makeup that brings out your cheeks and your eyes. You will have a Lolita dress sense and you will be really polite when you talk, no exceptions. Oh, and you blush a lot, if people compliment your skills, and if they do, reply modestly." Sakura nodded and headed to the bathroom with the hair dye.

"Naruto, you are to spike your hair downwards and dye it dark blue. You will be silent unless you really have to talk and you have no feelings towards anyone else but Sakura." I said simply, giving Naruto the hair dye. I turned to Sasuke and handed him over the blonde hair dye/bleaching kit. "You will have shorter spiky hair. You'll protect Sakura no matter what. Naruto will be your rival and you'll act flirty around Sakura to try and make Naruto jealous. You will hate not spending time around Sakura so you will act childish around people who aren't her," I smiled as Sasuke picked up the hair dye. "Got it? You're dress style will be just plain casual." I finished. Sasuke huffed as a response. I smiled before walking out of the room.

- A few hours later when everyone's dyes their hair and gone shopping for their new clothes-

_Sakura_

I was the first one back from the shops, which was quite surprising seeing as I took ages trying to pick out cute Lolita dresses. I hurried to my room and quickly dumped all my new clothes in the right draws.

I picked out a dark turquoise Lolita dress and hung it up next to my bed, then I took the black boots and placed them underneath with the netted elbow-length gloves, all ready for tomorrow.

After I styled my fringe out into a more suited style I decided to wear my slightly puffy light blue dressing gown and change into it. Everyone seemed to arrive back as I tied my long hair into two puffy pigtails.

"Sakura-chan! What do you look like?" Naruto yelled while knocking madly on my door. I sighed quietly.

"Wait a second, Naruto." I replied. I walked to the door slowly and finally opened it. I looked at Naruto before looking at everyone else. There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

"Wow…You guys look so different…" Was all I could say.

_Yamato_

Sakura had finally walked out of the room. I must admit. She does make a cute Lolita…She stood there in her night gown with her long puffy dark turquoise hair. I could sense everyone being stunned by Sakura's appearance as no one responded to what she had said.

"…Guys?" She added. Naruto had picked her up into a hug and spun her around a few times.

"Kawaii! Kawaii, Kawaii, Kawaii! My Sakura-chan looks so Kawaii!" He sang as I noticed Sakura's cheeks turn pink.

"N-Naruto!" She wined, Naruto put her down and took a step back. Sakura pouted and looked away. "I'm not Kawaii…" She mumbled while walking to the sofa. "Anyway, Guys. How about a game of Truth or Dare?" She earned a few moans from Sai and Naruto, But eventually everyone gave into Sakura's 'Cuteness'

_Naruto_

Everyone had settled onto whatever was available. Sakura was sandwiched in between Sasuke and Kakashi, Who hadn't changed his appearance yet. Yamato was sitting next to Sai opposite of Kakashi's sofa, and I was sitting in the comfy armchair.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors on who goes first?" Sakura asked. I really couldn't help looking at her. She actually looks sweet enough to eat. I nodded in agreement, as did everyone else. We all held one of our arms out, eying each other; just in case we could figure out what option they would choose.

"Rock," Sakura started as everyone bobbed their fist slowly. "_Paper_," Sakura sang out, everyone bobbed their fists again. "Scissors!" Sakura said confidently as she kneeled up and showed everyone paper. Me, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato Choose rock while Kakashi choose scissors.

"Well. Kakashi has the most people attack him so he goes first I suppose." Yamato stated. Sakura nodded her head and slowly sat herself down.

"And since I attacked the most I'll choose who asks to question first. Uhmmm," Sakura looked around the room before laying her eyes on me.

"Naruto. You ask Kakashi first." She said pointing at me. I sighed but complied with her order. Then after a while of thinking I smiled.

"Truth or Dare…_Kakashi?_" I asked. Kakashi pondered for a moment and frowned.

"I think I'll stay safe and go with a truth." Kakashi answered. This was what I planned. I giggled darkly. The lights of the room suddenly dimmed as I got my torch out. I shined it under my face and gave Kakashi an evil look.

"What were you and Sakura-chan doing when I caught you in the ANBU bed rooms?" Sakura squirmed in her seat as she looked away from Kakashi, with shades of red dusting her cheeks.

_[Neutral point of view 2 months ago]_

_Sakura and Kakashi had just finished their eleventh S-ranked mission that month. The two of them were tired so they decided to use the ANBU Bed rooms to get a little sleep before they went to be greeted by the village._

_Sakura was the first to remove her mask, revealing her emerald orbs and her long bubble gum coloured hair. Kakashi had removed his mask and placed it down next to hers. He'd been growing fond of His little Cherry Blossom…A little too fond._

"_Sakura…" Kakashi started as she removed her head band. Sakura turned around and gave Kakashi a smile. Kakashi couldn't help himself. His hormones were getting the better of him and he couldn't resist the pinkette standing before him. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them down onto the bed._

"_K-Kakashi?" Sakura whispered, surprised of course by Kakashi's actions._

"_Yes? Sakura-kun?" He spoke with lust lacing his every word. Sakura's heart skipped a beat. Before she could reply Kakashi had lowered his head down, close to her face. They could both hear each other's breathing. Sakura's unsteady and quiet, Kakashi's heavy and constant. Kakashi had used his right hand to hold both of her wrists in while the left hand ventured to her upper thigh. Sakura gasped, furrowing her eyebrows, and was about to say something when Kakashi had planted his lips on top of hers. Sakura's body wasn't strong enough to fight back, but a part of Sakura didn't want to fight back._

"_-Kakashi-Sensei? Sakura? You in there?" Naruto yelled from behind the door. The two shinobi sat up on each side of the bed. Kakashi with slightly messy hair, and clearly aroused. Sakura with messy hair and a blush staining her face. Naruto entered the room and stared at the two for a while in an awkward silence._

"_So…" Naruto Stretched out._

"What happened?" I repeated. Sakura, literally, cuddled up to Sasuke, hiding her cheeks behind his arm. Sasuke, surprisingly enough, accepted this and placed his arm around her waist. Kakashi simply sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Let's just say that's where Sakura had her first kiss…eh?" Kakashi replied, earning a 'meep' from Sakura. Everyone in the room stayed quiet for a moment before Sai yawned loudly.

"Well. I'll be heading off to bed. Don't let me stop you from having your fun." Sai walked off to his room.

"Okaii. Now Sasuke. Truth or dare." I asked as Sakura sat up from behind him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dare." He replied. Hugging Sakura closer.

"I dare you to feed this to Sakura." I pulled out a pack of sweet 'Strawberries' I prepared earlier. I was going to give it to Sai as a joke, and see how he would react. But thinking about it now. I chuckled darkly. This was the _perfect_ opportunity.

Sakura flinched slightly but then sighed. Sasuke smirked and took the strawberries.

"Oh, and Sakura has to be lying with her head in your lap." I knew that Sasuke has feelings for Sakura, he always has done. And when he saw her for the first time back in Konoha. I could tell that his love for her had grown stronger. I saw a blush form on Sakura's face as Sakura laid down with her feet on Kakashi's lap and her head on Sasuke's. I could even see a really faint blush form on Sasuke's face as she looked up at him. He picked up one of the nine strawberries and lowered it down to Sakura's mouth. As Sasuke was feeding Sakura we continued to play the game.

"Yamato." I turned to him and smiled darkly. "Truth or dare?" Yamato sighed. Knowing that it was too late to back out.

"I'll go for a dare." He sighed. I thought for a while before coming up with something neutral.

"I dare you to kiss-" Before I could finish the whole sentence Kakashi left the room with a puff of smoke.

"Awh. Well I suppose we all better sleep for now. After all, It is 2AM." Yamato said as he left the room. After a while I saw Sakura, fast asleep on Sasuke's lap.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled as he stroked Sakura's hair out of her face. I turned to him as I stood up. "Thank you." I smiled at him and handed him a blanket before leaving the room. Flunking my body onto my own bed I sighed and fell asleep instantly.

_Sorry guys D: I forgot to update yesterday so I made this chapter longer. . I didn't really realise how short my chapters were until I read through them 3 So I'll make more chapters this long for you guys :3 I love to read reviews D: and I reply to them also / and I'll be doing my own poll soon enough on which Akatsuki member should stay with Sakura ;) Until then ~ x_


	5. New Roles

Chapter 5: New Roles

_Gah! X Sorry for not uploading guys ! D: I've been busy with DeviantArt and stuffs : But I'll make sure that this chapter is nice and long like the last one x And maybe they encounter the Akatsuki in this chapter ;) You never know, Oh! And This Chapter is all about Sakura…mostly ^~^" mainly because She's the only girl out of the six and I want to move the story along a tad bit faster DX _

_AGAIN! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO TT^TT_

_Sakura_

I woke up to a weird sensation on the side of my head…_My pillow's never this warm._ I opened my eyes and yawned quietly. The room was dimly lit, so I suppose It was around six or seven O'clock in the morning…

I rubbed my eyes before turning over to my back.

"Holy sh-!" I whisper-shouted before covering my own mouth. I blinked twice before closing my eyes. _How the HELL am I sleeping on Sasuke? When did this happen! _I thought before furrowing my eyebrows and blushing. _Naruto._

"Morning, Sakura." Sasuke's chest rumbled as he put on a fake voice. _Oh yeah…Role play._ I made myself blush before sitting up.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." I bowed my head and walked off to my room before he could say anything else.

[Four Hours Later at the Rich Snobby Mansion Of Doom 3]

The mansion looked impressive, I'll admit. But if I wasn't such a perfectionist then I wouldn't notice the cracks and faults in the building. Kakashi had said, before we came here, that we are to keep our original names, but we have no last names.

"Ah, so you little runts have finally arrived have you? I thought you were meant to be here twenty minutes ago." A long blonde haired bimbo growled out. I looked down to avoid giving her a glare. "Hmph, well I suppose you guys actually got here." She murmured eying Naruto up with hungry eyes…ew…

"You guys should know what your jobs are within this building so stop wasting time and get on with it!" The short red headed woman next to the blonde one roared. This made me jump and scurry away to the kitchen to start my work.

I hummed softly to myself as I Prepared the lunches for the women in the house. I sweat dropped and sighed at the same time. _Oh man, I'm gonna be surrounded by a bunch of bitchy girls. Something is bound to happen._ I shook off the thought as I jabbed the knife into my finger.

"Shimatte!" I cussed quietly as I furrowed my eyebrows at the knife '_The Worlds Sharpest Knife_' I sweat dropped again and tried to look around for a plaster.

I couldn't find any so I walked back to the counter. I looked over at the tray of sandwiches I prepared and saw that at least three of the sandwiches had blood on them._ Oh come on! As if this situation couldn't get any worse! _At that very moment a woman with light green hair and one blind eye walked into the kitchen. I paused and we just stood there staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Then I remembered my role I was meant to play. So I started to turn my cheeks red and made my eyes water a little.

"I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to cut my finger and get blood-" I stuttered but the woman picked up the three blood stained sandwiches and walked past the bin and towards the door. "W-what are you gonna do with them?" I asked curiously. She simply turned around and smiled.

"I'm going to eat them of course." She left the room without another word.

"What the hell…?" I murmured under my breath before sucking the blood off of my finger.

I covered the sandwiches over and placed them in the fridge. I still had another ten minutes before I have to serve them. So I decided to take a tour around the house. After a while of walking I got the basic map of the house in my head. I also decided that I should take a look at the small library that they owned. There was shelved stacked of books…by books I mean dictionary's…Literally. There were shelves and shelves of dictionary's. I looked around the library a bit more before noticing that there was actually somebody in here as well. I didn't even see her as I walked in! She had long black hair tied back into a bun. She looked up from her purple book and curiously looked into my eyes.

"Uhh," I started before turning red. I bowed quickly. "Sorry for interrupting-" I quickly walked out of the room, only to stumble into a sick looking woman with blue hair. "I'm so sorry!" I said as I regain my balance. _Today is just not my day!_ I walked around her and headed back down to the kitchen. I opened the door to the fridge and my shoulders dropped. All the sandwiches were gone.

"Why me?" I cried quietly. I literally heard a 'nomming' sound coming from a little girl sitting on the counter. I kept my hand on the fridge door and looked up at her. She was wearing orange tiger face paint and had short black hair. "D-Did you eat all those sandwiches?" I tried my best to ask politely as she looked as if she was about to start crying…_great._

"To-ammy didn't mean to! Ammy's a good girl! I was hungry was all!" She cried as I almost started crying. _What the hell am I Supposed to do with lunch? _

_[ __The whole chapter so far was written at midnight D: and I swear, My brain worked better then, now it's eight in the morning :L ]_

"Sakura!" I flinched and turned around to the red headed woman. I frowned but stood to attention.

"Y-yes?" I gulped. She walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. I _nearly_ retaliated, but instead I watered my eyes.

"Do you like upsetting us?" She shouted in my ear. I genuinely started crying. One thing I cannot stand is people shouting at me. And this woman had a strong voice on her. She tightened her grip on me, making my close my eyes tightly. I shook my head.

"N-no. I-I cut my finger a-and-" I started as tears fell from my eyes. She growled at me and yanked my wrist forwards.

"I hate people who waste my time with petty excuses!" She roared, leading me to a room behind the kitchen.

"W-Where are you taking me?" I said before she threw me against the stone floor.

"You're staying down here until I come and get you! And if someone else is to come down here. You don't listen to them!" She shouted before slamming the door. It took two seconds to get out of my role. I sighed and stretched my body.

"Nothing like a short break. Eh?" I said softly to myself and I used a little amount of Chakra to emit some light around the room. I saw a locked up metal door behind me. And that was it. There was the exit, and there was a locked up heavy metal door. I shrugged my shoulders; I have nothing else to do. I ripped the chains apart with easy and hit the lock in a certain place to make the door opened.

A sudden smell filled me nose, making me double over.

"Ah, what the hell is that?" I could only identify it as rotting bodies. I would have thrown up if I hadn't seen worse. I emitted more light and recognised the bodies as a bunch of woman with a single man. I gagged and looked at the message above. '_You know we hate waiting.' _

My brain snapped.

_Didn't Sasori hate waiting?_ Then everything sort of hit me in the face._ These are the people who are in debt to the Akatsuki! _I panicked slightly and ran out of the exit.

As soon as I barged out I saw a collection of woman relaxing against the counters or sitting on them. I sweat dropped as they all snapped their heads to my direction. _Yeah…these lot are the Akatsuki. No doubt about it. _Now I had to think of an excuse. My cheeks went bright red as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I really need to use the bathroom." I cried slightly. The red headed woman looked at me fiercely as the tall sick looking woman laughed…or more like cackled.

"Go ahead then, But some straight back or else you'll be sorry." The red headed woman hissed. I bowed and ran to the bathroom. _Where is everyone else? I forgot to ask them what their jobs were._ I bumped into someone and I was ready to apologise. I looked up and saw Sai. I nearly started crying as I hugged him.

"Oh my kami, Sai!" I said as I hugged him tighter. He could tell that I wasn't in my role so he hugged me back slightly.

"What is the problem, Sakura-chan?" He asked holding my shoulders. I looked around for any of the Akatsuki members.

"I just found the corpses of the real owners of the house." As expected, Sai's expression didn't change. I sniffed and steadied my breath. "The people in this house are the Akatsuki." This got a reaction.

"We have to get out of here." Sai said as he looked around. "I'll collect the guys and we'll meet you back at the hotel." With that I nodded and jumped out of an open window.

_That's it for this chapter :3 Reviews are very much appreciated ^~^ Sorry again for the late upload :(_


	6. Chapter H

Chapter H: Confusion.

_This chapter is going to confuse the hell out of you guys x/D I just had a thought…again around midnight time ^^; and I said to myself in a manner of importance 'I confuse shall my readers on Snowset the after!' :3 So I suppose that If you wanna skip this chapter then you can. But, If you feel down, You can read this and be liek 'Holy dude…This is the shiz that changed my hour of my life or maybe minutes or seconds.' Who knows how fast you guys read D: :3 But there will be A LOT of Out of character-ness xD This Chapter has NO RELEVANCE to the story whatsoever! D: So if you really don't want to read it T^T T-Then I suppose I-It's okaii, You'll have to wait for tomorrow for the next chapter :"(_

_ANYWAY! Story onto the finally!_

_No P.O.V_

Team 7 Finally got a break from Tsunade. So they all spent it at a hot spring in the middle of the rain village.

"Oi! Kakashi, mate. Like how are we going to have a HOT spring in the middle of the COLD rain village init?" Sai said as Kakashi glared at him for the rest of the 2 hour journey.

"…!" Kakashi said. Sakura started crying, hard. Kakashi couldn't have cared less, so he jumped into the water next to the small bridge. Naruto walked up to Sakura and held her shoulders.

"I'm positively sure that Kakashi did not mean what he said. I'm sure it was more of a compliment." Naruto coughed. Sasuke glared at him and put his hand on his hip.

"You really need to do something about your smoking habit you tramp." Sasuke followed Kakashi into the water. Naruto ignored his comment and cannoned himself into the water. Sai simply sat on the bridge and dipped his head in the water.

"Yamato looked at Sai in confusion and said 'Sai, don't you dip your feet in the water?'" Yamato commentated as Sai ignored his comment and continued dipping his head in the water.

"!" Kakashi murmured to Sasuke. Naruto eavesdropped and gasped.

"THERE IS NO NEED AT ALL FOR THAT FOUL LANGUAGE YOU LACKADAISCAL FOOL!" Naruto roared with tons of emotion.

"…?...?.!" Kakashi retorted as Sakura got into the water.

"You need to learn to control that tongue of yours before I makes you yeah?" Naruto hissed back.

"Yamato looked at the two angry men and sighed deeply 'Guys, We're on a vacation. We should be relaxing in the hot spring, and not arguing like girls'." Yamato had commented as Sakura shivered.

"G-Gu-" She started.

"OMG LIKE GUYS! LOOK BEHIND YOU BRUV! THERE'S A BIG FAT SHARK INIT!" Sai shouted from the bridge.

"Kuku kukuk ku kuk ukuk kukuku." Kisame stated as he brought a massive wave over the shinobi in the water.

"Ew. It's like the tramp of the year." Sasuke hissed as he saw Itachi, with Sakura in his arms.

"Hel-"

"Sasuke, you know not of what you speak. Award, you received, on the year of The Tramp Only the night before last. Therefore Tramp can only be claimed to you." Itachi spoke. Sakura started crying.

"That was Beautif-"

"Oh! Sasuke! Like you got totally owned by yo bredwin init?" Sai sucked in air and violently coughed afterwards. All of the shinobi faced Naruto. He only had twenty five hundred nine thousand and seventy two point two five cigars in his mouth.

"Whoah, oh oh." Kakuzu burst out of the building and all lights were on Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke walked up to Sakura.

_[Just in case you were curious. Song: Somedays – Lostprophets.]_

"All along, I thought no one ever took me seriously-" Sasuke stated.

"I've stayed strong, even though mostly I felt weak." Sakura continued. Itachi had kicked Sasuke in the face and took Sakura's hand.

"Time rolls on, never stopping to enjoy the sights-" Deidara had threw some dango into the water and Itachi went after it. Deidara picked Sakura up

"of people I've proved wrong, dancing to these symphonies." He continued as Tobi dived from the heavens and stole Sakura out of Deidara's arms.

"Some days it feels like I'm still getting nowhere, walking these circles round and round." Tobi had somehow sang underwater. Kisame took Sakura and jumped above the water.

"kuk kukuk kuku kuk kuk ku kuku ku kuku ku kuk kuk kuku kukuku-" He started as Kakashi lightning zapped him and caught Sakura.

"…?...!" Sakura frowned but then smiled.

"Some days are good, some days are tough, some days these dreams just aint enough, but when you're here with me, that's all I need." Sai had poked Kakashi up the nose and took Sakura. Naruto threw a master ball at Sai and caught Sakura.

"Sometimes we laugh sometimes we scream but we still want to chase these dreams, but when you're here with me that's-" Naruto tried to out-sing Sai but failed as a scythe hit him right in the head.

"Chase away, the days just so we can spend these nights together." Sakura sweat dropped as Hidan started walking up to her. Sakura shook her head.

"Ho-o-o—ooo-o-oo-o. Caught romance in a bad." Sakura started singing very loudly. The whole city gathered to hear her. Sasuke was jealous so he stood up and kicked a shoe at Sakura's forehead. Sasuke then closed his eyes. He opened them fiercely and transformed into a unicorn turd with a knife in his hand. Some heavy beats started playing, Making Sai bob his head and jerk his body with the rhythm

"Let's have some fun this beat is sick!" Sai started. Sasuke wasn't having it so he laser-ed Sai to ashes.

"I have a special version." Sasuke turned back to Itachi and scowled. "To out emo my emo brother." He murmured as the lights brightened on him.

"This razor's sharp I slit my wrist, I put my name down on the mosh pit list." Sasuke started as he turned back into his normal self and started growing longer hair.

"Let's play the cut game, play the cut game, if you want blood, if you want pain, better cut that vein, that's the cut game." The whole scenery had coloured itself greyscale.

"Foolish of a little brother you really are, Sasuke." Itachi said as he pulled his hair bubble out of his hair.

"…True Emo's show their emotions in the form of Magical doodles."

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!" Sakura screamed as everyone's head snapped in her direction. Some evil mist was spreading as Naruto had entered his cigar sword in Hidan's ear.

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!" Sai roared back. Sakura glared at him.

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!"

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!"

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!" By this time the village went back to their daily routine.

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!"

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!"

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"DON'T TOUCH THE SWORD!" Sai was annoyed so she hit Sakura multiple timed before screaming back at Naruto.

"TAKE OUT THE SWORD!"

"IF YOU DON'T PULL OUT THE SWORD, IT WILL EXPLODE!" Sai said.

"What!" Sakura screamed as she threw Hidan a couple of miles away.

"So Sakura, want to some back to my love dungeon." Sasori asked as Sakura wore a blank face.

"….." Kakashi said. The scene filled with sympathetic 'oh's as Sasori slowly backed away from Sakura. Kakuzu gabbed Sakura and they both exploded as Naruto removed the sword from Hidan's ear and the lived happily ever after :3 the end

_Yeah ^~^ I'm at a stage where I don't know what to write D:so I will include two chapters in the next upload :3_


	7. Finally the chase

Chapter 6: Finally

_D: Sorry for not updating! I had to sort my school stuff out :'( I hate school Dx but As a promised, a double whamy ;P Enjoy My dear readers x3_

Kakashi

I could sense something was wrong. I couldn't feel Sakura's chakra anymore. In fact, I couldn't sense any of the other women's presence in the house either. I saw Sai walk into the bathroom and sort out all the medicinal items next to the mirror.

"Sai," I murmured. He turned around and wore the cocky expression I told him to wear. "Have you seen Sakura around?" I asked. He shook his head and continued with the cleaning.

"Oh dear…Missing someone?" I turned to my right and saw Kabuto sitting at the edge of the window.

"Kabuto." I hissed. He must have something to do with Sakura. "What have you done with Sakura?" Kabuto merely shrugged his shoulders and fixed his glasses up his nose.

"Accusing me so soon. I assure you, I have nothing to do with Sakura's disappearance. Although my guess is that either the Akatsuki Have gotten to her or, Orochimaru-sama has captured her." I scorned and furrowed my eyebrows. Sai tensed up slightly. "Or If you want to think optimistically she's already figured out that the Akatsuki already killed the real owners of the house." Kabuto stood straight and sighed. "Although it seems as if luck is on my side. So if you don't mind. I have an experiment to catch." Kabuto saluted sarcastically, winked with a smirk on his face and disappeared from tour sight.

"And that was a decoy to delay us…" Sai stated as he looked at me.

"Go and get Yamato and the rest. We need to find Sakura. Now." I ordered. Sai nodded and sped off down the hallway. _How the hell did this all happen?_

Sakura

I darted in the direction of the hotel until I felt a familiar unfriendly chakra. A kunai flew past my head as I dodged it and turned around mid-jump and landed on a branch.

"Orochimaru." I hissed, glaring at the disgusting man in front of me. "Why are you here?" I demanded to know. He gave his infamous creepy chuckle and eyed me up and down.

"You know, you are in my territory. I should be the one asking questions." He hissed back. I kept my glare straight on him. Analysing every movement.

"What do you want with me?" I retorted. Orochimaru took a step closer, making me tense up slightly.

"That is the question. What _do _I want with you?" He teased. I restrained a sigh while he took another step forwards, I jumped back from the branch to the ground.

"Stop playing around, you're wasting my time. I have much better things to do than-" before I could reply a sharp numb feeling came across my body. "Kabuto." I murmured before I blanked out.

Sasuke

The Sai I saw talking to Sakura wasn't Sai. I could tell even before he dropped his Henge. It was Orochimaru's Henchman Kabuto. I walked past him and towards the kitchen. Only to be greeted by sounds of the women of the house. I stood still next to the door and listened into their conversation.

"We have an unwanted visitor." My heart stopped for a beat. _How did they know I was here?_

"Ah, It's Kabuto, He's just talked to the leaf Shinobi and now he's chasing after our target." These women sound more like men…

"Yes. We literally trapped her down in the basement too, didn't we. Sasori un?" _Shit! It's the Akatsuki!_

"But by then she had figured out that we're not the real owners of the house." I heard a few '_What's' _and _'Yeah right's_ as the man who spoke moved to somewhere else in the kitchen. He opened what sounded like, a door and there was silence.

"How could a puny scrawny bitch like her get through a heavy metal door?" I smirked. _Sakura_. They must be talking about her. And she's already figured the house out...and before I did as well.

_Flashback x3_

_I walked up to the attic and switched on the light. I would have considered it to be empty if I didn't sense the chakra barrier in the corner. I walked over to it and released it easily. Only to discover a small girl with bandages around her mouth. She had been crying…I recognise this face…_

"_Mm!" She whimpered. Ah, her. The young prostitute I bumped into yesterday. I put my finger over my mouth and told her to 'shh' and I undid the bindings around her mouth. I looked around before turning back to her. She seemed to be scared of me. I didn't scare her that bad in the streets did I?_

"_Why are you tied up?" I asked quietly she glared at me, probably realising who I am finally. _

"_You-" I activated my Sharingan to shut her up._

"_Why are you tied up?" I repeated. She took a deep unsteady breath and looked at me straight in my eyes._

"…_They said t-that they wanted money." She answered._

"_By 'they' you mean the Akatsuki…?" I pondered for a while. She started crying…Great._

"_I-I don't know! S-Some men dressed in black garbs killed my f-family! B-Before you dyed your hair…Y-You were there! I swear! You watched the crazy man with the scythe k- kill my younger brother!" She sobbed, barely able to control her emotions. I squinted my eyes slightly. She obviously has no knowledge on the Akatsuki as an Organisation._

"_What do you mean, How could I have been there?" I demanded furiously annoyed with the girl. She squirmed under my glare and furrowed her eyebrows._

"_I swear. If it wasn't you…Then someone w-who looks like you, was there…He had the same eyes as you!" She started steadying her voice. Itachi…The atmosphere thickened intensely. I almost started to forget that he is involved with the Akatsuki. I clenched my fist tightly before glaring down at the girl._

"_I will kill you this time…" I growled into the air violently and knocked the girl out. I picked her up and headed to the hotel. I attached her to one of the beds and returned to the mansion._

_End of Flashback x3_

"She's currently training under the slug princess." A deeper voice said. I decided that it would be very idiotic of me to face the Akatsuki by myself. So I turned on the spot and Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi and Sai happened to be eavesdropping on the conversation in the kitchen also.

"Let's go find Sakura." Kakashi whispered. I went ahead of the group with Naruto close by. I widened my eyes slightly before stopping in my tracks to turn back to face Kakashi and Sai.

"I don't think so, un…"

_Kabuto_

She let her guard down…That was all. I don't like to admit this, but boy am I lucky that she did. After our last encounter she had increased her strength and had unbelievable amount of chakra control. I held her close…I suppose you could almost say I was hugging her. With the dye she's used and the dress she's wearing…She looks like the perfect image of my dream girl. Sakura's face wore an expression of soft anger. I chuckled slightly. She looks so cute and innocent right now.

"Come on Kabuto. We don't want the other rats catching up to us now do we?" Orochimaru hissed. I snapped my attention onto Orochimaru and smirked. I picked Sakura's limp body up and followed Orochimaru back to the base.

_Kakashi_

Yamato, Naruto and Sasuke had all turned to face the 'bosses' of our jobs.

"You three, go ahead. We can't afford to waste time." I commanded as the three nodded their heads. Typically someone had to block their paths. I have no doubts they'll get past them easily soon enough. I focused my attention on the two women who had dropped their Henge.

"So the almighty Akatsuki decide that they're going to get around as drag queens, eh?" I heard Naruto growl as his chakra flared slightly. Sai had given me subtle a signal that he was ready when I was. I smirked under my mask and started off with my infamous sharingan.

"The copycat-nin again…I won't let you get away alive this time." Sasori had growled deeply. I chuckled quietly but kept a good focus on both the rouge nin.

"Why's that?" I asked sarcastically. He simply intensified his glare. Although Deidara looked curious, he seems to not remember who killed him the first time.

"You know why." He hissed. Deidara relaxed his fighting stance slightly and pondered for a while before his brain clicked.

"Oh! It's because he left you with your granny and that pink haired girl who _killed_ you un." Deidara laughed softly before going back into a fighting stance. "Let's get this started, hmm?"

_Naruto_

I glared at Kakuzu for a long time before creating a clone. I got it to form a rasengan shuriken in my right hand. Sasuke on the other hand took his sword out and infused it with chakra before glaring at no one in particular. He the returned his sword and darted for the exit. I wore a confused expression before noticing that Sai had restrained Kakuzu with his ink snakes temporarily. I widened my eyes and withdrew my clone. I sprinted for the exit with Yamato following. I heard Kakuzu break free, but I couldn't turn back or I might get caught. After a moment I heard Yamato clamp his hands together and perform one of his wood Jutsu's, allowing a shield to let us escape the mansion.

"That was too close." I commended before Yamato sighed in relief.

"Now we just have to find Sakura." I stated before darting in any direction, Sasuke and Yamato followed closely behind.

Chapter 7: The chase

_Again :{ A thousand apologises :{ its school I swear! D I have loads to catch up on :'( because I'm a fail middle child T^T _

_Yamato_

We had been following the trail of Sakura's depleted Chakra for several miles now. This whole situation could have been avoided if I voiced out my suspicions to everyone earlier. Sasuke was shakier then he should be, I had worn a worried expression since ten minutes into the search and the most shocking of them all…Naruto hadn't said a word since the start of the search.

"…I hate to be the one to say this. But if we directly follow Sakura's Chakra trail, then isn't this the best opportunity for the enemy to plan an ambush against us?" I suggested as I saw Naruto tense up slightly.

"Yamato's right. We should stop and think." Sasuke slowed his pace, as did I.

"We can't afford to waste time thinking!" Naruto roared. "Sakura's in t-!" Naruto continued. Sasuke had thrown a Kunai right in front of Naruto's face, making him jump back a branch and stop. We all stopped with him as he threw a glare in Sasuke's direction.

"What was that for Teme?" Naruto shouted. Sasuke had jumped to his level and looked forwards.

"Can you not see the Trap?" Naruto looked harder into the forest and seconds later an explosion sounded.

"It's the Akatsuki." I stated simply. Two silhouettes slowly started to emerge. I drew out some mice and set them after Sakura. After all, only a fool wouldn't realise that the Akatsuki are here to stall us.

_Itachi_

"…Itachi? What should we do?" Kisame questioned. I merely overlooked his remark and continued to follow our objective. After a while of taciturnity I closed my eyes.

"Our Objective is less than two miles away. I can sense no other presence than Orochimaru and his partner." I partially answered. Kisame understood what I was saying nevertheless.

"I'll attack the geeky guy. You can have the pervert who bit your brother."

_Because I've taken so long to actually think up this chapter D: I'll present you guys with an unfinished chapter 7 . But I will update it soon :( I don't wanna keep you guys waiting so enjoy ^^;;_


End file.
